The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of role plant of the miniature class which was originated by me by crossing an unpatented, unnamed seedling with the variety xe2x80x98MACnewye,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,428.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having stable, bright red, 2 to 2xc2xc inch flowers on a dwarf plant, having dark green, glossy, disease resistant foliage and free-flowering, an abundance of flowers through a fast repeat blooming cycle. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Bright red, 2 to 2xc2xc inch flowers that darken with age maintaining a fresh appearance;
2. Dwarf, compact, round plant habit;
3. Abundant flower production and rapid repeat bloom cycle;
4. Dark green, glossy foliage; and
5. Resistance to powdery mildew.
The female parent is a bright red miniature with ten petals, whereas JACrenew has 15-20 petals. The male parent, xe2x80x98MACnewyexe2x80x99 is a large flowered grandiflora rose having orange and gold blended flowers.
JACrenim is a similar miniature but has small red flowers.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.